The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor devices, and particularly to field effect transistors having a strained epitaxial semiconductor shell, and methods of manufacturing the same.
Fin field effect transistors are employed in advanced semiconductor chips to provide higher on current per unit area as well as tight channel control. Increase in the on-current per unit area can thus be achieved in conjunction with reduction in the leakage current in the off-state with fin field effect transistors. A semiconductor fin generally includes a same semiconductor material throughout. Thus, the material properties of the channel of each fin field effect transistor are determined by the material of the semiconductor fin of the fin field effect transistor.